


Mirrors Aren't Perfect

by Metal_Works



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Abuse, potential eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Works/pseuds/Metal_Works
Summary: Anon and Kanon had been seeing less and less of each other recently due to a new contract Anon was assigned to. It didn't help that Anon seemed to be avoiding Kanon whenever she could, hiding in her room and staying out late just so they wouldn't run into each other. It isn't long before Kanon decides to get to the bottom of her twins behavior, but is it possible she was too late?Warning: Body shaming and abusive language ahead!





	Mirrors Aren't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who stops to read this just know that you are BEAUTIFUL the way you are. Don't let others tell you you're ugly or worthless just because you aren't like everyone else. Embrace who you are because you are priceless. Don't ever change for others just to fit in, you do you, and you do best. ;) 
> 
> That was cheesy as heck.

A loud bang startled Kanon out of her half asleep state, and she quickly turned her head towards the source of the noise. Her sister stood in the doorway, looking sheepish. She mumbled out a quick apology before hurrying along to the staircase and disappearing up it, the dim light from the tv barely illuminating her form as she went. 

Kanon blinked, before turning back to the tv. She grabbed the remote she’d discarded earlier, which had fallen between the couch cushions, and lowered the volume. Listening closely to the hush that fell over the room, she waited for the faint indication that her sister had settled upstairs. And for the briefest of moments, silence blanketed the room. 

Until, much like the nights prior, she heard the soft sound of breathy sobs sinking through the floorboards. Muffled and hitched, it didn’t take a genius to connect the cries to the only other occupant of the house. Kanon frowned, her eyes reflecting the concern she felt for her twin.

Ever since Anon had been assigned a new song with an up-and-coming producer, one who was rumored to be a real slave driver mind you, her already reserved personality seemed to amplify itself tenfold out of the blue. Suddenly, rather abruptly, Anon no longer wanted to hang out anymore. She no longer wanted to eat the pastries Kanon made for her, or sit down and watch movies like they normally did every day off. In fact… She didn’t seem to be eating much of anything as of late. Not even snacks. 

It was worrying, to say the least. 

Kanon could only hope that whatever was bugging Anon would vanish as soon as she finished recording, and that the Anon she knew would return soon… 

With that in mind, she stood up, dropping the remote back onto the couch, and walked gingerly to the staircase. She was careful as to not make too much noise while following the familiar path up  to her twins bedroom. Pausing just outside the closed wooden door, Kanon listened to the faint, evened out breathing that phased through the silence before pushing open the door with a small squeak. 

Her eyes landed on the curled up form of her sibling snuggled up beneath her plum colored comforter, and she sighed. Stepping into the room, Kanon approached Anon’s bed side with hooded eyes, and reached out to brush the short, messy, apricot tinted locks from Anon’s face. Her sister nuzzled her still damp face into her pillow as if reacting to her presence. 

Kanon smiled. 

“Things will get better, I promise you.” She murmured quietly. 

Anon mumbled something incomprehensible in her sleep, shifting to a more comfortable position. The older twin gave a small giggle at that, before drawing her hand back to her. She cast one last glance at her counterpart before stepping away. Moving carefully back to the doorway, she shuffled out into the hall with a heavy heart, making sure to shut the door behind her. 

\---

The next morning had come and gone before Kanon even knew it, and with it went her sister. A short note had been tapped to the fridge with a simple “Recording will run long again, don’t wait up for me” written out in Anon’s usual blocky penmanship. It was nothing like the notes she used to leave behind, that’s for sure.

What would normally be a long letter like message full of tangents and run on sentences had been shortened to just a single line, and a pretty bland one at that. There wasn’t even a “Good morning!” or a “Good luck out there!” to be found, things Anon  _ always _ went out of her way to say. 

Something was definitely wrong.  

Kanon had tried to brush it off as Anon simply being stressed from the sudden workload dropped on her, but enough was enough. Anon couldn’t keep neglecting her health for the sake of her contract. She would wind up dead if she continued at this rate. And Kanon really didn’t want to bury her little sister with their parents just yet. 

So, with a resolute glint to her eyes, she shrugged on her coat and snagged her keys off of the kitchen table. Heading out to the garage, Kanon mashed the button to open the heavy metal door and jumped down the three wooden steps to the cold concrete floor. The door clattered open with a low metallic buzz as Kanon crossed the floor to where her sleek black motorcycle rested. 

She tossed a leg over it and sat down on the worn seat, first grabbing her bedazzled grey helmet that had been a gift from Anon off of the seat. She slipped the helmet over her head with little difficulty, her years of practice allowing her to easily manivor the headgear over her side ponytail without much trouble. Kanon slid the keys into the ignition and revved up the engine. 

The loud roar of the machine drowned out the final clicks and whirs of the garage door as it shuttered to the top of its track. She kicked the kickstand up, and with one final adjustment to her helmet, she sped off into the warm afternoon air.

\---

Houses had passed by in a blur as Kanon zipped down the surprisingly empty streets of the usually bustling town, her hair blowing swiftly in the wind as she turned into the studios parking lot. The wheels of the bike bumped lightly over pebbles that were dug up by her cousins noisy yellow monstrosity they had dubbed the ‘roada rolla’, but she managed to park without any issue. 

She checked her bike to make sure it was completely off before setting the kickstand down and hopping off the machine. She pulled the helmet off with a sigh, shaking her head to reset her wind whipped bangs to where they had once been set. Glancing up at the large building in front of her, she propped her helmet under her arm and started off towards the entrance. 

Walking fast, she decided to head for one of the filming rooms first. It was a large studio after all, probably the largest in all of Japan. It sort of had to be in order to fit in all the recording booths, dance rooms, film rooms, and large props such as the aforementioned road roller. Kanon still found herself getting turned around in the many hallways and winding rooms, she wasn’t sure how Anon, being her unavoidably forgetful self, was managing the task. 

But she shook off that thought as she stepped into the cold building, crossing the lobby in a couple quick strides and pulling open the heavy glass door that led further back into the studio. She’d only ever recorded a music video twice in her entire career as a Vocaloid, and both times were with Anon, who was probably more well versed in the art by this point. 

Kanon mused over this for a moment longer. 

It was true Anon was required to record more motion based videos than her, but Kanon couldn’t help but wonder why. Was it because Anon was somehow the more photogenic one between them? Somehow, Kanon didn’t think that was the case. 

Anon had always hated taking pictures, even as a kid. Posing for a long time was never something she’d been fond of. But maybe… It was more about her acting prowess? After all, one thing Anon had always been good at was putting on ‘masks’, as she liked to call them. 

Her performance in the ‘Dear Chaos’ music video had been proof enough of that. 

Actually… Kanon had been a little perturbed by just how well her sister was able to pull off the ‘demented’ look throughout the whole thing . It just… Didn’t sit well with the older twin. 

It was hard to put into words exactly, but… That vacant stare… The monotone voice… All of it was just so…  _ Not  _ Anon. 

Kanon found herself drifting down the hall with little direction as her thoughts ran away from her. The dull thump  of her boots against the polished floors echoed the empty hallway, creating a somber tempo. It had only been a week, but Kanon already missed the thrum of their synchronized steps when they’d walk together… She wondered if Anon felt the same. 

A low thump from a room on her right chased that thought away. Her attention was drawn to a pale grey door with a simple faded star encasing a film roll stuck to it. The door was cracked, allowing the irritated voice of an unfamiliar man to slip though.

Curious, she crept closer, pushing the door open gingerly to allow her a better view into the room. Her sharp green eyes immediately zeroed in on the familiar apricot colored locks of her twin, who sat on the floor in a clearly unposed position. A look of disorientation painted her features as she cradled the side of her head in her hands, something she often did when suffering from a dizzy spell. 

But that was the least of Kanon’s worries at the moment. 

White hot rage shot through her system, her fingers tightening their grip on the door painfully as a man dressed in a fancy suit stepped into her line of sight, a string of rushed slurs falling from his mouth like droplets from a rainstorm, all directed at Anon. He stopped in front of the noticeably smaller blonde before reaching down to roughly pull her up by the wrist. Anon squeaked in surprise.

“I’ve had it with you!” The man exclaimed, jerking Anon to her feet and bringing his face eye level to hers. He snarled. “If I had known you would be such a  _ fuckup _ I would have listened to my colleges when they told me you were only good for your tits! God, is there anything you actually managed to do right!?”

Tears were beginning to pool in the corners of the blondes eyes, her lip trembling. “B-But I- I lost weight! L-Like you wanted-!” 

“The hell you did! You’re still  _ fucking fat!  _ Look at yourself! You can’t even stay put long enough for the shoot because you’re so off balance!” He snapped. “I swear, I don’t know how the fuck your sister manages to hold you up with you leaning on her all the damn time. I’ve half a mind to just fire your ass and contract your sister instead, hell, she seems to be the only  _ reliable _ one to begin with!” 

“I-I’m sorry…” Anon stutterd. Her teary gaze dropped to the floor, along with her body as the producer tossed away her wrist with a sneer. 

“If it weren’t for your larger vocal range, no one would even bother with you. Get that through your thick skull. No one wants you, not even your sister.” The man lowered his voice as he glared down at Anon, his eyes reflecting nothing but pure spite. “I’ll give you one more chance. Either get it right, or get the hell out of this studio and don’t come back. We don’t need  _ two _ Kanon’s.”

With that said, the onyx haired man turned around, only to freeze. 

Kanon was practically seeing red as the metal under her fingertips began to give way under the pressure. The helmet she held under her arm clatered to the floor. Her glaring green eyes bored holes into the producer, and the man stiffened under her intense gaze. 

“How  _ dare _ you...” The older blondes voice shook. Whether it be from the sheer anger building up in her, or the realization that she’d failed to protect her precious twin, no one knew for sure. But the unbridled fury that burned brightly behind vibrant emerald irises spoke for itself. “How dare you… You…” 

Pieces began to click into place. The skipped meals, the insistence to be on her own, the  _ breakdowns _ … Anon wasn’t just stressed. She was being  _ abused _ . 

And Kanon had just let it happen. 

Her teeth clenched painfully. This man, this  _ despicable _ man had been tormenting her sister for a straight week, driving a wedge into their relationship under the pretense Anon was being a bother to her. He had filled her head with lies, and without anyone to confide in, Anon had believed them. 

Even now, she wouldn’t even look up at Kanon from her place on the floor. She just continued to stare at her lap, her shoulders shaking slightly with every sob that wracked though her small frame. It pained Kanon to see her like this. To know that this could have been avoided a lot sooner had one of them just said something… It left a bitter feeling in Kanon’s heart.

“Ah… Kanon, hello- I didn’t see you there.” The producer nervously stumbled over his own words, bringing one hand up to rub the back of his head in a bashful manner.  “I was just-  _ We _ were just-”

“Save it.” Kanon snarled. 

The onyx haired man snapped his mouth shut immediately, flinching back. Kanon narrowed her eyes and stalked forward, causing the producer to take a step back, nearly bumping into Anon in the process. The elder twin shot her arm to grab the man by the front of his suit, dragging him down to eye level with her much like he had done to her sister. Amber eyes locked with emerald and the man swallowed shakely. 

“Listen to me  _ closely _ .” Kanon stressed that last bit, her voice low and practically dripping with venom. “If I ever see you near my sister again, I will  **_personally_ ** rip out your esophagus and use it as a microphone, you get me? I don’t care what your contract with my sister is, consider it  _ null _ and  _ void _ .” 

The producer nodded hastily.

Kanon smiled dryly. “Good. Now, get the hell out of this studio.” 

Releasing the silky fabric from her grip, the onyx haired man wasted no time in bolting around the enraged teen and out the wide open door. Kanon watched his retreating form for only a quick second, before crossing the short distance to her twin and lowering herself to sit in front of her. Anon averted her gaze to the wall on her right, refusing to look up even after her contractor had fled.  

“Anon, hey, look at me.” The older blonde cooed softly, reaching out to draw her sisters head towards hers. Even still, Anon avoided her eyes. “It’s okay now. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

Faint remnants of tears lingered in the younger twins eyes, but she made no move to clear them. She sniffled. “Wh… Why a-are you here?”

“That’s a good question… I should have been here sooner.” Kanon’s voice broke, along with her heart. “I should have… I should have noticed sooner… Instead of brushing it off as no-nothing.” 

“Kanon… It’s not your fault.” Anon blinked, as if confused. Her head tilted to further emphasize this. “You can’t help the way you feel… I… I don’t mind if you hate me.” 

Kanon froze. 

“What…?” 

“I don’t mind,” Anon repeated again. “I would hate me too if I were you.” 

“Anon- I don’t… I don’t  _ hate _ you. I don’t hate you at all.” Kanon insisted, grabbing her sisters shoulders gently and pulling her into a hug. 

The young dancer squirmed in her hold. “But I-”

“Hush,” A gentle hand weaved itself through Anon’s hair. “Forget what that guy said. He doesn’t know anything about us.”

“But… Okay.” Anon whispered. 

Kanon smiled sadly. “Just trust me… You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Weak arms wrapped around her to return the embrace, a soft “If you say so…” falling from her counterparts lips. 

And she just hugged her tighter. 

\---

The drive back to the house had been silent save for the roar of the engine. Anon clung loosely to her sister as they pulled into the driveway, her eyelids falling shut occasionally only for the slight bumps in the pavement to wake her back up. She waited for Kanon to halt the bike completely before attempting to wiggle out of the helmet her twin had forced on her. 

Sliding quietly from the seat, she placed the headgear where she once sat and padded up the stairs to the door that led into the house. She pushed open the worn wooden door open with tired muscles, noting somewhere in the back of her mind that Kanon hadn’t locked it before stepping into the warm abode. Her thoughts were set on heading up to her room to make up on all the sleep she’d missed out on, but her sister had different plans it seemed as she soon felt two firm hands appear at her shoulders.

She whined in protest as Kanon derailed her path to the staircase and dragged her towards the kitchen instead, where she sat her down at the table and disappeared momentarily behind the pantry door only to reappear with a bread loaf in hand. Anon vividly remembered cramming that particular loaf far back into the pantry, where she wouldn’t be tempted to snack on it. A vaguely handprint shape rested on the middle of the bag, where the most pressure had been applied when she stuffed it into a cracker box.

The abused loaf was tossed carefully onto the table in front of her as Kanon once again began digging through the cabinet. A variety of different foods were thrown onto the counter adjacent to the pantry, all of which Anon recognized to be the ingredients needed to make stir fry. Kanon poked her head around the door with an unamused expression.

“Eat.” She said simply. 

Anon cast a wary glance down at the bread loaf before looking back up. “I can’t. Bread makes you fat.” 

Kanon rolled her eyes. “Anon, you’re barely over a hundred pounds, bread is good for you. Now  _ eat _ .” 

“I can't…”

“You will.” 

Green eyes clashed. 

“I can’t.” Anon repeated, her gaze falling to her lap. 

The older twin sighed. “Please. Just a few bites, that’s all I’m asking.”

There wasn’t a response. Kanon’s eyes softened, her shoulders drooping. She turned away from her twin and began going through the motions for preparing their lunch… Well, she supposed it was just  _ her  _ lunch now. She sighed again. Her whole body felt numb. 

It had only been a week. 

She had only turned a blind eye to her twin for a  _ week _ .

But the damage was already done. And she wasn’t sure she could fix this on her own. Even still… 

Just for now, she’d pretend she didn’t hear her sister attempting to slide the bread out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired off of an original song that Anon, Kanon, and Kyo feature in. Anon was basically used for sex appeal since they decked her out in a tight fitting crop top and panties while her sister and Kyo are decently covered up for the most part. I decided, hey, that would suck if Anon were a real person going though this. 
> 
> And BAM, here's a story. 
> 
> Personally, I like to think Anon got through this with Kanon's help, but if you want to go the darker route and say she died, go ahead. I'll leave this up to you guys, and maybe I'll even make a sequel some day. 
> 
> Also also, can I just say how much I love Anon for a second? She's an amazing Vocaloid and it sucks she's looked at only because of her chest. Her vocals are great and she sounds amazing if tuned correctly, and if you don't like her because she's not a power vocal, just mess with her GEN factor. Deep voice Anon is Y E S . Please just give her a chance before you push her into the wood chipper to get to Kanon.


End file.
